plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor Chomper
250px |caption = Armor Chomper in the Stickerbook. |Row 1 title = Health: |Row 1 info = 200 |Row 2 title = Variant of: |Row 2 info = Chomper |Row 3 title = Primary Weapon: |Row 3 info = Metal Chomp |Row 4 title = Abilities: |Row 4 info = Goop Burrow Spikeweed Super Sticky Goop Sprint Burrow Spiky Spikeweed Cheesy Goop Chesterweed}} Armor Chomper is a variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It is slower, but has 50 more health (75 with upgrade). The Armor Chomper was introduced in the Zomboss Down DLC pack. Description Every morning, the Armor Chomper dons his suit of armor and prepares for battle. He tries to lube up his joints during respawns so he doesn't sound too creaky. Primary Weapon The primary weapon of the Armor Chomper is Metal Chomp. It deals 50 damage per chomp, which doubles the damage of other variants' chomp, but at the cost of lower speed. Abilities Goop This is the Chomper's only "ranged" attack. Purple goo is spit out, and if the enemy is directly hit, they will take light amounts of damage over time, be slowed (includes turning around), and unable to use their abilities, making the zombie an easy target to chomp. Burrow Chomper burrows underground to cover a large distance quickly, or to ambush zombies. Can easily be countered by the Engineer Zombie with its Sonic Grenade. While burrowing, the time remaining in burrow mode is displayed in a meter at the bottom of the screen, called Dig Power. Not moving will reduce the rate at which the Dig Power is consumed. You may remain motionless once activating Burrow for approximately 15 seconds before being forced back to the surface. Spikeweed Chomper drops a Spikeweed, which when a zombie steps on it, the zombie is ensnared (Making it defenseless from its adversaries) and hung upside-down (dealing 25 damage 2 times) for a short period of time or until death. Any zombies using improvised armor will have their armor destroyed by being caught in a Spikeweed, leaving them vulnerable. The Spikeweed can be damaged and destroyed by enemy players. Super Sticky Goop The goo is green and makes zombies unable to move or use abilities. Sprint Burrow It is just like burrow but faster and with less time. Spiky Spikeweed A spikeweed which deals more damage but is fragile. Cheesy Goop It is orange in color, which does double damage but recharges half as fast. Chesterweed It is a variant of Spikeweed, which attacks extremely fast. Weapon Upgrades Emptied Pockets Emptying out his pockets has lightened the load, and allows him to move faster. Iron Stomach Zombies cause indigestion! Having iron stomach-plating makes the agony pass a little quicker. Balanced Breakfast Now that he eats a balanced breakfast every morning, he is feeling healthier than ever. Trivia *If the "Balanced Breakfast" upgrade is unlocked, the Armor Chomper has the highest amount of health in the game. (excluding Boss Mode) * Only its teeth and tongue that is not metal. Chomping Metal.PNG|Swallowing Category:Plant variants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Variants Category:Chomper Variants Category:Playable Characters